Evanescence
by aliciajay
Summary: They're two completely different people, alike only in the fact that both of them will eventually fade away. In a world where misery loves company, and life is unfair, they find their fates inextricably tied together, and no one can promise what will result.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The sky was dark, and the luminescence of the stars and the moon spread over the heavens, the glow coming to rest on a lone brown-haired Italian perched under a tree. Romano regarded the sky quietly, his green eyes echoing some remnant of that distant light far away. His heart felt oddly empty, something he'd been accustomed to as of late; a strangely gloomy feeling welled up inside him as he sat there, small beneath the dark skies and the twinkling stars.

He couldn't explain why he always sought this place once night fell and all was quiet; he told no one, not even Italy or Spain, just sneaked out here by himself when they were all asleep. He supposed he craved peace, to an extent. To be surrounded by friends was one thing, but when the day was over Romano always had that faint need to be alone…maybe just to reflect on things and what he'd done so far in his short time here on this planet. And how much time he had left.

Needless to say it didn't help his mood much, but it was what he needed. He wouldn't be able to function without it.

A lone shooting star streaked across the sky, passing across Romano's line of sight, and he watched the bright missile curve steadily downward, presumably to land in some deserted field or town thousands of miles away. A falling star…a little something sent from the heavens above, to land on earth. Or the beginning of an end, a star that was to die.

Romano pondered this, the faint question of his own life rising to his mind as he contemplated the now fading streak of light across the sky.

It was only natural for him these days, when watching Italy frolic about happily or spending time with Antonio or just hearing about the other countries, to wonder about the "lives" they all lived, that made them more than human and last while their land lasted. He himself was only half of a country, with Veneziano being the other half; but when legitimacy was called into question he supposed Italy was the rightful…well…Italy. If that was the case then Romano wasn't much of a country by any stretch of the imagination.

Which meant…his time on this earth was probably limited.

It was the same conclusion he'd been reaching every day since he'd begun these nighttime excursions. Every thought led to it, not one leading away from it. And the faint feeling of something gnawing at him inside, the emptiness in his heart that had nothing to do with emotional instability, the increased weakness he'd been experiencing ever since that one day, only served to convince him further.

But the initial shock and disbelief aside, Romano wasn't even sure how he should react anymore. Just sit tight and wait for the end to come? Slouch about lamenting his fate and getting the sympathy of the other countries? Keep it inside until the very end?

He supposed the last one held some merit – however difficult and near-impossible it might be.

Romano had never been one to keep anything inside, at least, not as he'd remembered. Sure, there were emotional things. Like his affection for Italy and Spain…things like that were simply…there was just…no good time to express it. Regarding the potato-bastard and any other such despicable people in Romano's worldview, it was easier to give vent to anger. But something like this…

He wondered if anyone would miss him if he disappeared. If he did, would they still remember him, fifty, a hundred, two hundred years later? Or would he just slip their minds like any other person coming and going?

…What did he mean to people really?

The very question brought an ache to Romano's heart, one that he couldn't suppress. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to consider the fact that he might not be able to stand this last episode in his quickly waning life. Watching everyone continue to enjoy their lives while he slowly slipped away…

The soft breeze accentuated the dampness of Romano's cheeks, and he reached up, angrily, to brush the tears away.

Big brothers weren't supposed to cry.

He glared up at the night sky, the light now mocking him and what little he stood for in this world. But however little it might be, Romano now knew he was going to stand for it and continue to stand for it until the very end. And that meant fighting for it.

They all said he lacked bravery. Well…he was going to show them. He was going to continue on living as long as possible, keep his part of the country intact and strong, be there for Antonio and his other friends and be a fine brother to Veneziano. He would be…be…

Just _be_.

The tears that fell now, Romano knew, were not those of despair but of a new beginning. He was going to _be. _

He was going to _live._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Romano, thousands of miles away in another country that was no longer a country, another man sat beneath the same evening sky, shed the same tears and had much the same despairing thoughts. But the one breeze touched them both, and the same stars lit the fire in his eyes just as it had Romano's.

His crimson eyes gazed up at the heavens, the once dormant fire in them rekindled once more.

"Ja…I will live, with the time that is left. I will live."


End file.
